


今宵迷失

by hiriko



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	今宵迷失

阿尔托莉雅驾驶着黑色的商务轿车驰骋在深夜的公路上，白皙而直接分明的指尖烦躁的敲打着方向盘。她投影在后视镜上的半张脸严整而冰凉，浑身散发着骑士王的威仪。事实上这位王已经接近了暴怒的边缘，碧绿色的瞳孔泛起格外明显的焦躁。她猛打了一把方向盘，车辙在地面上打了一个圈，在限速内的最大时速中奔驰而去。  
本来只是一个普通的商业晚会，往常这种晚会基本上都会有秉持优雅的远坂家家主远坂时臣亲自出马，最近由于时臣身有不适于是由女儿凛和樱代为出席宴会。  
事实上这也不是第一次了，对凛的气度和酒量都很有信心的阿尔托莉雅也觉得没有什么意外。  
按理来说只是一次普普通通的晚会而已……  
可是现在在后座上酩酊大醉的人真的是远坂凛吗？！凛的酒量才不可能那么不堪一击！  
阿尔托莉雅俊秀的眉毛就好像要摆脱什么怨影一样的一下子拧紧而又松开，明明不想再去看了，最终还是拗不过心中的担忧而一次次透过后视镜看着凛因为酒精变得通红、微张着小嘴一次次吐气的脸。  
“姐姐喝多了情况不是很好，阿尔能来接一下姐姐吗？”  
试想刚才接到樱的电话的时候也觉得哪里不对了。虽然按照少女的性格问出了疑问句，但是阿尔能从那快速的语气中听出来是祈使句。一边披着衣服一边下楼开门上车，等把凛抱上车的时候这姑娘已经岂止是喝到位简直是飞天了。  
而且似乎和喝醉的模样又哪里不太一样……  
按照常理来说喝醉的人整个人会很难受不怎么喜欢动，但是凛在自己抱起她的时候却像吸铁石一样吸了过来在她胸前蹭了个没完，甚至还若即若离的用纤细的手指在她的小腹上乱涂乱画，憋了一整天的阿尔托莉雅同学被撩的火舌蹭蹭往上蹿，顾虑着凛的醉酒状况还有樱在场的场合，努力摆出一张严肃过头的冷脸只能把凛安排进后座让樱暂且照顾她。  
轿车里的酒气熏得她有点头疼。  
阿尔托莉雅看着前方别墅区自己家标志性的标杆那里转下车停车入库，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，起身为自己的妻子和小姨子打开车门。  
“凛，樱，到家了，下车吧。”  
“好的。”  
“嗯……”  
樱打开另一边的车门把酒气放了出来，也方便阿尔托莉雅直接把凛抱出来。少女过于轻快的体重对于阿尔托莉雅来说就有点像纸张一样，她把凛背在后背上，黑发少女感受到宽阔的脊梁，在阿尔托莉雅的后颈上蹭了蹭，声调带着二十岁初有成效的妩媚：“阿尔……”  
“我在。”阿尔轻声回应着凛的呼唤，双手托着凛的身体把她抱得更高一点，打开仅有一层的电梯让樱先迈入自己再进去：“稍微抱紧点儿，这就到家了，凛。”  
“到家~了~？”少女的声音意外的变得活泼了一点，泛红的蓝宝石眼眸波光流转，右手消无声息的转移到了阿尔托莉雅的前身：“回家……”  
小手在阿尔托莉雅的前半身滑动，阿尔托莉雅轻吸一口气告诫自己要隐忍。但在那只无法无天的小手不知何时蹿到了阿尔托莉雅的腰带上，甚至在那挺已经有些火星的长枪上划了一下的时候阿尔托莉雅还是有点受不了的警告了一下：“凛！”  
“嗯~”醉酒的小恶魔呻吟出一声娇媚的慵懒。  
“……”被凛的声音瞬间征服的阿尔托莉雅根本就没法把自己的语气保持下去，她的目光有些迷离，最终停留在电梯一侧倚着电梯休息的樱身上。紫发少女也喝了许多，但是还没有到醉酒的地步，修剪的整整齐齐的指尖在电梯壁上划来划去。也似乎是感受到有人在注视着她，远坂樱抬眼的同时紫眸和碧眸相对。  
霎时阿尔托莉雅感觉到自己的良知发出了仅存的雷电一把震醒了自己的大脑，阿尔托莉雅慌忙摇了摇头，步樱的后尘下电梯进了家门。似乎是感受到自己家熟悉的味道，背上女孩的身体放松了一些，这让阿尔托莉雅悬而不决的心也放松了些。  
阿尔托莉雅把凛安置在床上，枕头垫的稍微高了一点点让黑发少女能够倚着床头逐渐整理着自己的意识。胳膊却不防被少女一把揽在怀里，隔着月光她似乎都能看到一双恶魔角在朦胧中长了出来：  
“呐、阿尔……”  
凛半眯着泛红的眼睛斜睨阿尔托莉雅，摊开她的手掌一把扑到自己胸前的柔软上。  
“……凛？”  
阿尔托莉雅一惊，反应性的想弹射回手，但是凛的力度意外的大，冰蓝宝石般的眼眸狠狠地瞪了一眼阿尔——比起是动，更多是一种神秘的挑逗。  
或许是阿尔托莉雅本来就无法拒绝凛，手掌不自觉的随着凛的动作感受她胸前的饱满。触觉到的细柔让阿尔托莉雅一时失神，嗓子里莫名的变得沙哑，竟然就顺着凛的牵引，在她的柔软上来回游走。  
“——我给姐姐倒了杯水，放在这里了哦。”  
少女的声音随着突然被打开的门传了进来。阿尔托莉雅如梦初醒，趁着凛没缓过神来的时间慌忙把手抽出来避免让樱看到。  
“嗯……啊，谢谢你，樱。”阿尔托莉雅声音嘶哑，她没有回头看放在床头柜上的那杯水，自然也没有留意到樱早就出了门而且门根本就没有关好，不如说她现在由于全身的燥热，连自己把手放在哪里都得专门思考一下，她急匆匆的转头掩饰自己的失态：“那个、凛，你好好休息……我今晚去客房睡就好……”  
“回来。”  
背后的声音依旧绵软但是充满了公主般不可被忤逆的语气。阿尔托莉雅僵硬的转过身，一只套在黑色丝袜中的玉足就凑了上来，一脚踏莲在她下身已经膨胀到把裤子撑起来的小山上。然而这还并不算完，美足就像磁铁吸附一般的贴在她的下身不断摩挲，直到裤子包着的从小山进化到了撑伞。诡异的畅爽令阿尔托莉雅忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。  
凛似乎很满意阿尔托莉雅关于她这一切的变化，她借着身后靠枕和枕头把自己垫的更高一点，小脚丫则继续逗弄着那个远超于常人尺寸的巨炮。  
若有什么疑问，能抵得上面前这人原初暴动的甜美呢？  
阿尔托莉雅的呼吸声逐渐变得沉重，最激发原始欲望的挑逗对那个人造成的变化让远坂凛深刻的感觉到，面前的不列颠人是属于她的，身心都是属于她的。  
她的身体只能为我兴奋，她的下身只能为我而挺立，她的身体只能和我才结合。  
难以言说的刺激感和属于远坂凛这个个体对阿尔托莉雅的另一个个体的绝对存在感。致使着凛愈加刺激着她的国王。而在这刺激下就是另外的——海潮从她自己的体内逐渐开始泛滥。  
但是现在还不行，那尽职尽责的大坝还必须要支撑一会儿。  
“这样……嗯……阿尔，会更喜欢一点吗……”  
有些醉人的声音传进耳畔，凛玉手轻抬解下了阿尔托莉雅的腰带，早就蓬松的长裤随着谁暴力的一拉被扯了下来，高温的锐刃就这么暴露在空气中，冬日子夜的冰凉让阿尔托莉雅有些踟躇。然而仅仅只是一秒，那双小巧诱人的美足又全部覆了上去把冰凉的风隔绝在外。机械性的灼烧运动重新卷起火星，隔着丝袜的触感没有直接的触碰柔软光滑，但是隔着一层只要是稍微移动一下就有从表皮深入到骨髓的防护罩，返还给阿尔托莉雅成倍的刺激。  
欲望的猛兽突破笼子，现在已经顾忌不得凛的醉酒了。  
阿尔托莉雅扑到床上分开凛的两条长腿，让她们像磁石一样被分开接下来又贴合回了她胯下炽热的原点。两只脚一起动作是成双倍的刺激，凛可以清晰的感觉到阿尔托莉雅在她皮肤上的呼吸愈加炎热，几乎要把她烫伤。  
“以前一直没这么做过呢……”凛附在阿尔托莉雅的耳边喘息：“还好……你似乎也很喜欢……”  
阿尔托莉雅用几乎烧灼起来的瞳眸凝视着自己的妻子，对着那樱花色的唇瓣用力吻了下去。唇舌纠缠间那双眼睛似乎发现了什么而一时间清醒起来。然而也仅仅只有一瞬间而已，下一刻重新卷起了少女的唇舌开启了漫无休止的掠夺，同时左手不老实的绕到凛的背后解开了她的黑色礼裙，右手则试探着她已经濡湿的下身，钻出一指用力把丝袜戳破一个洞接着恶趣味的撕裂——和阿尔托莉雅不同，被剥离了礼裙和内衣的凛全身上下只有被撕裂的丝袜，看起来反而比赤裸还要绝色。而她并未像往常一样沉迷于羞涩而是挽住她的脖颈加深了这个吻直到变的迷离，这加深了阿尔托莉雅对这一夜的猜想。  
有些愤怒的骑士王更加用力、像要回应她一样的把下体在凛的脚掌间穿刺，吸吮着妻子的唇，直到那双唇变得绯红，膨胀的腺体按捺不住将炽热的牛奶倾注在凛的双足之上才放了出来。  
“……喜欢。”阿尔托莉雅抵着少女的唇瓣低语，手从腰间撕破丝袜解下了系带的内裤，扯出一条长长的银丝，：“下次也要。”  
“……哼。”凛噘着嘴悄无声息的啄了一下阿尔托莉雅的唇，双足在她的小腹上不断摩擦把浓稠的液体一点点抹在她的小腹上，双脚来回作动直到小腹被几乎涂了一遍，而这个动作也逐渐把刚释放过不完全一次的长枪重新点燃。俄而娇媚的眼神轻抬，柔软的双臂重新搭到她的肩膀上：  
“阿尔……快点，抱我。”  
骑士王不会拒绝她的命令，她按着她的双腿挺腰刺入了那片隐秘的花园。结合之处粘稠湿润又暖和，几乎是反应性的两个人都同时吟哦出一句吞碳般性感的叹息。  
“呼……凛。”阿尔托莉雅倾下半身把少女拥抱在怀里，下身重新开始以最原始的机械动作进入着凛的身体。少女因为药物而有些变得赤烫的媚肉在她的分身进入的时候螺旋着包裹卷进来，一次次承受着她几乎要顶到她子宫口的冲击。  
过去她们曾经有过无数次的交合。每一次阿尔扪心自问在各种方面都没有对不起凛，这次应该也不例外。不管结果如何，阿尔托莉雅此时依旧是这么想的。、  
她自认为在这件事上一直都是一心不乱。  
“好、好深……阿尔……”潮汐已经被卷起，连带着身体也一起被卷起而涌动的凛一边堪堪活动着被阿尔托莉雅在不知不觉中发力侵入的身子，双臂明明想要用力拥住她并不宽阔但是能给她带来足够安全感的腰：“还可以……还可以……”  
“还可以”什么，自然是不言而喻了。得到了命令的骑士王宣布自己的军势进入了全军突击破阵式，凛感觉到正在侵犯着她的那件大伙什儿似乎变得更粗大了，子宫的城门被那件越来越大的攻城木冲撞着，粉红色的唇瓣中夹杂着一波高过一波的娇吟。  
——那人在两人的世界中无限掠夺，她在侵犯她的土地，掳掠她的本源，然后在那里播种上新的人口。  
——不，这本来就是已经为她打开的土地。  
她只是想紧闭城门然后被她强硬的攻破而已。  
金发不列颠女人的汗滴滴到她娇嫩的肌肤上，即使撕咬着她锁骨的力道格外的疼，也依旧抵挡不了在下身的烙铁刺入填满她的微痛带来的快感来的激烈。远坂凛迷离的蓝宝石瞳孔眼睛中似乎产生了幻影，似乎这一刻她并非是和自己的丈夫躺在自己的大床上，而是已经飞到了九霄云外，两个人躺在棉花般的云上向神明征求神圣的结合：  
“阿尔……阿尔……”被愈加冲刺的快感弄得说话断断续续的凛在阿尔托莉雅耳边倾吐着清甜的气息，一只手勉强正回了她的脑袋赐予她一个浅尝辄止的吻，几乎是在鼓励又好像是引诱：“给你……全部都给你……”  
想要把自己给你。  
想要把这，【完整的远坂凛】，全部交给你。  
远坂凛在只能感受到那双碧色瞳孔眼睛中感受到自己的时候，全身的细胞几乎全都不受自己控制了。下身的洪流突破城门随着口中难以抑制的娇吟溃堤而出，而那位在自己身上直捣黄龙的枪也随之产生了巨大的颤抖，最终化为枪尖炽热的岩浆一股股的射到自己身体里，第一波几乎要烫伤子宫，剩下的几波一股一股的把自己的身体填满，似乎最后还有流溢出来的部分。  
脑海中不知道为何出现了一个金发蓝瞳的小姑娘的面容。但是还未等凛看清，小女孩的形象就像青烟一样被扑灭了，同时被扑灭的还有自己几乎枯竭的精力体力。  
同样卸力的阿尔托莉雅也躺倒在了凛的身体上。即使如此她还是用身体微微的倾了一个小弧，确保自己的重量不会全部落到凛的身上。  
她一直都是这么温柔的人。但是即使如此，凛的身体终于是接近了极限。  
“好累……”  
阿尔托莉雅轻轻低下了眼眶，依依不舍的从凛体内把已经释放过还没有彻底软下来的东西拔了出来，抽了几张纸清理了一下凛一片狼藉的下体，顺手摊开了被子。做完这一切阿尔托莉雅端起了刚才樱倒的那杯水，轻轻地喂到凛的嘴边。  
但是凛似乎实在太累了，仅仅喝了一两口就撑不住一歪头睡过去了。第三勺水刚被端起来的阿尔托莉雅无奈地笑了笑，侧过身在凛娇美的睡颜上烙下一个亲吻。  
然后她端起水杯，准备一饮而尽缓解自己的口渴——  
“那杯水，不要喝哦。”

卧室门被悄无声息的推开，紫发的娇俏少女站在门口，她的笑容甜美语气充满了关心，但是却意外的透着一点原始的危险感。她走进来从阿尔托莉雅的手中夺下杯子一把重重的拍在桌子上。  
只是这个动作就把阿尔托莉雅吓了一跳：“樱！”  
“姐姐不会醒的。”樱轻描淡写的瞟了一眼躺在床上熟睡着，根本毫无知觉的凛。“那杯水里，有蒙汗药。”  
声音恬淡、但是对于阿尔托莉雅来说无异为五雷轰顶：“……你都是计划好的吗？”  
“并没有，我以为你会直接喂姐姐喝。”樱轻车熟路的坐在床边窥着凛安静的睡颜。她因为脱力和药物睡的相当深沉，几乎可以断定没有十个小时绝对起不来：“但是似乎春药药效更快呢，我可是一直在门外面，听到了那些呢。”  
莫名的羞耻从脖颈中烧起来，阿尔托莉雅回避着不看樱的目光：“……那凛的反应也是？她根本就没有醉酒，对不对。”  
“姐姐才不会这么容易醉呢。”樱充满怜爱的梳理着凛的发际线：“当然是，因为给姐姐下了点春药。阿尔还要感谢我呢，姐姐那么害羞的话，不会和阿尔玩今晚这样的吧。”  
贴在裤线上的手不知何时握紧成拳，骨节迸发出咔咔的声响，然而最终还是散了下去。“为什么。”阿尔托莉雅的声音沙哑：“为什么要给凛下药，你又是从哪来的这些药，樱……”  
“我怎么可能会有那种东西，这些都是来自于……言峰绮礼。”少女紫色的瞳孔中喊过一抹狠厉，阿尔托莉雅识相的住了口。  
自身并非优柔寡断之人，但是属于少女内心深处灼烧的那一份伤口，切莫提及。阿尔托莉雅坚守这种骑士风度。樱也没有像往常那样确认阿尔托莉雅的眼神，而是用修剪的整整齐齐的指甲轻轻梳理着凛的发梢：“不过是，有些问题，我还是想听阿尔托莉雅。”  
“什么问题？”  
“呐，阿尔托莉雅……”樱提起凛的一丝发丝轻轻嗅了嗅，凛冬的软香味道是凛的体香，也等同于阿尔托莉雅的催情剂。虽然这对樱来说并没有催情的作用，但是却有种意外的快感。  
在自己幸福的姐姐沉睡的时候，吻着她的唇，揉着她的奶子，侵犯她的体内，用着她老公的鸡巴。做一切不会被世界允许的东西，只为达到最深处的愉悦。来自言峰绮礼春回大地草木葱茏的愉悦，早已在远坂樱的内心情深根种了。  
“呐、阿尔。”樱微微侧头，属于凛的发结垂到了她的头发上：“我和姐姐，你更喜欢哪个？”  
“当然是……唔！”  
阿尔托莉雅完全没想到樱会问这种所有人都心知肚明的问题，下意识的就遵循着内心回答。然而某个字母还没出口，就被少女娇软的唇堵住。灵活狡猾的小香舌带着蜜液般的甜美钻进了阿尔托莉雅的口腔，缠绕着她的舌头，挑逗着她的欲望。樱洁白的双臂揽住阿尔的脖颈，整个身体倾注进阿尔托莉雅的怀里——她只穿了一件背心，而胸前的两点凸起告诉阿尔托莉雅，少女的衣服中什么防御都没有。温香软玉入怀，阿尔托莉雅几乎感觉自己刚释放过一次的东西又有抬头的潜质。直到呼吸有些困难了樱才松开阿尔托莉雅，紫瞳中的月光愈发危险。  
“我知道答案。”樱双手搭在阿尔托莉雅的肩膀上，和她四目相对：“但是我不想听。”  
“樱……”  
“但是即使是心里怎么想的，身体却也不一定能诚实回答，对不对？”  
樱离开阿尔托莉雅，伸手解开了后背的背心系带，转身翻开被子抱住了凛的身体。凛赤裸的躯体刚碰到夜色中的寒凉有一丝丝的颤抖，但是很快就被樱整个抱住而回暖了体温，竟也不自觉的揽住了樱。半面背心从胸前脱落，紫发的少女回头一瞥中把危险藏在娇媚之中：“阿尔……不如，亲自来试一下……？”  
瞳孔一瞬间锁死。  
并没有期待她的回应，樱转头端详着自家姐姐甜美的睡颜。凛沉睡的时候打着浅浅的鼾声，有种婴儿音的感觉，并不会让人觉得哪里有所不适，药物的作用非常强烈，即使在樱划过凛的脸颊她也没有任何的动作。  
这并没有阻挡樱意识到自己将要做的事是代替阿尔托莉雅侵占姐姐的事实。樱低头吻住睡梦中的凛的双唇，将小巧的舌尖伸进去逗弄着凛的舌头——没有得到回应。这也是正常的事情，劳累和蒙汗药的双重保险让凛根本就没办法对外部意识做出任何思考了。但是即使这样，凛的身体还是遵从原始的感觉逐渐展开了反应，樱抵在凛双腿间的膝盖逐渐接触到了一丝湿润的触感。  
“哈……姐姐，还真是、淫乱呢……”樱倾注在凛耳畔的温度烫得吓人：“原来不只是阿尔……无意识中被妹妹玩弄、也会、有这样的感觉吗……”  
亲吻过姐姐的唇瓣，樱左手逐渐下滑抚慰着凛的胸房，修剪的整整齐齐的指甲在粉红色的乳尖上逐渐打转，坏心眼的在顶端轻轻掐了一把直到它们挺立，因为充血而泛开的红晕让本来就嫩滑的皮肤泛起绯色。另一只手转到胯下，感觉到黑丝袜的阻挡而有些躁动的手指在摩挲中惊奇的发现了一片维度断面，继而是毫无阻碍的直通到幽径外户，突然的位面变化让樱忍不住低头看了一眼被撕破的丝袜。  
“阿尔还真是过分呢。”  
明明用的是温柔的语气，但是嘴角却泛起冷笑，身体则是完全放弃了抵抗般的弓起。  
在不远处的谦谦君子已经不见，取而代之的是现在伏在她身上的掠夺者。姐妹间被禁止的事项被头一次展现在自己面前的阿尔托莉雅最终还是屈服在了自己身体的发热上。等到她缓过神来，自己已经抱着樱的身体开始在她脊椎上种下一个个小草莓了。  
逐渐觉醒的分身在少女的腿间摩擦，樱轻笑一声，用双腿夹起了阿尔托莉雅腿间的炽热，轻轻撸动。突来的刺激让阿尔托莉雅倒吸了一口凉气，忍不住从背后伸手抓住了樱胸前的一对柔软，按着她凸起的红点用力揉弄。电流从胸前突出，樱娇叫了一声，身体却更加用力的抱紧了凛，几乎要把阿尔托莉雅施加在自己身上的筋力全部返还给姐姐。  
身下抱着的是亲爱的姐姐，身上却被姐姐最爱的姐夫抱紧，这是怎么样的一种愉悦啊。  
“姐姐似乎在做梦呢。”  
恍然间听到了浅浅的鼻音，阿尔随着樱的声音转头。睡梦中的凛依旧是睡的安安稳稳没有一丝即将要醒过来的意思，秀丽的眉头却微微皱起，微张得小嘴因为身体若隐若现的快感呼吸的有些急促。  
樱斜睨着眼睛观测着凛的半面妆，用力的舔吻下去。在凛身下的手指也沾上了湿润的粘液，在刚被攻破没多久的城门前头抚弄着挑逗。  
呐……姐姐……  
阿尔刚刚进入你的地方……阿尔把你灌得满满当当的地方……  
不知道会不会被你发现……  
我要进来了哦。  
被修剪的整整齐齐的手指微微发力，从凛娇嫩的城门中挤了进去。媚肉就像期待已久一样瞬间般覆着卷紧了樱的手指，似乎根本就没有发现这里进来的并非是以前的那位常来之客。樱情不自禁的在凛的体内来回作用，感受着身下媚肉的起承转合，还有身上呼吸的逐渐急促和脸上无名氏的红晕。  
“嗯……姐姐的小穴……好紧、好舒服……”樱扭动着自己的大腿，手指继续抽动的同时一道道波浪也随着她的抽插而满溢出来。樱把手指从凛的身体里抽出，睡梦中的黑发少女立刻就因为快感来源的突然消失而难耐的扭了扭身子。罪魁祸首伸出小舌细细的舔着自己手指上晶莹透滑的花蜜，这属于姐姐的私密、即使是她也从未见到过的东西，却就像亲密无间的恋人一样，被她全部攫取。  
似乎是感到这样不够过瘾，樱伸出手指深入了凛的嘴里，挑逗着那条游鱼般的小舌，把她的液体从另一个入口重新返还到她的身上。她也能感受到她背后抱着的人倒吸了一口冷气，在她身上施暴的动作愈加用力。  
——但是她已经顾不得那么多了。远坂樱的紫色瞳孔中现在只有远坂凛，眼光中能看到一抹温柔还有一丝凌厉的狠辣。  
呐，姐姐。  
为什么……一奶同胞的我们，会走上两个极端呢？  
即使你对我那么好，但是实际上也或多或少的疏离着我这个卑微的妹妹吧……  
然而这个妹妹现在正在占有着你的身体和你的丈夫啊！  
即使这些都是无法对你说的秘密……但是至少现在。  
我高高在上的姐姐……  
我要你被我凌辱，我要你被我弄脏，我要你沾上我的颜色。  
樱抠挖着凛的河流沾满了下身的淫液继续向下滑，来到了在嫩穴之下，比那一切更隐秘，更不堪一击的花蕾，将它缓慢的涂满：“阿尔。”  
“嗯……？”不知何时转移到樱下身舔舐着她嫩滑处地的金发不列颠人听到呼声，抬头看了她一眼。  
“姐姐的每个洞……你都进去过吗？”樱轻轻摆了摆臀让阿尔能深入感触到更娇嫩的位置：“如果……嗯、没有的话……我可不可以，拿走姐姐这里的初次……”  
这句话实在是有点令人浮想联翩。阿尔托莉雅抬头，看到樱正用凛的液体细致着润滑着凛的后庭花，视觉上的刺激和激情的记忆让阿尔托莉雅颤抖起来，不自觉的招了：“不……以前有过两次。”  
“记得这么清楚啊……”樱抬起头看了一眼凛因为怀春而绯红的睡颜，低低的笑了：“但是呢……嗯、这次要让姐姐梦见是我进入她的哦……”  
几乎感觉在这么做下去自己就绿了。但是阿尔还没能发出声音，樱的手指已经快人一步，对准凛的后庭花深处刺入进去。  
“嗯……姐姐果然被洗的很干净呢……”  
比私处更紧致的感觉缠绕在手指上，来自于太久没有被人进入过、还像处子地一样的紧致，让樱忍不住更加用力的向里挺入。  
视觉上的盛宴让阿尔托莉雅几乎要爆掉的分身再也按捺不住，她抬起脸一把压住樱的腰，整个人的身体被阿尔托莉雅推搡着整个人趴倒在凛的身上，臀部被拱起来，刚刚进入过姐姐体内的肉棒就这么借着樱身下的暗流理所当然的刺入了樱的身体里。  
“嗯啊……阿尔的，进来了呢……”长枪刺入的激烈而又炽热，很快就把两个人体内的欲火和情欲连接到了一起。丰满的乳房贴着凛的乳房来回挤压，樱忍不住一手揽住凛的腰保持平衡，但是另一手还是依然执着的九浅一深的抽插着凛的后穴。“怎么样……我和姐姐……谁更能取悦你呢……”  
豆大的汗珠从金发女人的额头上滴落，骑士王的体力已经接近枯竭，但是却还是想执着的重复着摩擦着三个人的机械运动。得不到回答的紫发少女微微曲起手指，在凛的后穴中恶意的刮了刮肉壁，梦中的少女被突然的刺痛震的嘤咛了一声。阿尔托莉雅大吃一惊：  
“你不要弄痛了凛……”  
“不要弄痛姐姐？”樱把抠挖的手法换成了搅弄：“理由。”  
“因为凛……”脱口而出的“是我的妻子”卡在喉咙里，阿尔托莉雅压榨着所剩不多的意识呻吟着：“是你的姐姐……”  
“是我的姐姐？！”樱侧着头嘲弄的瞟了阿尔托莉雅侧脸：“就因为她是姐姐，所以她是远坂家的大小姐和财团继承人，而我是一度被过继出去的弃女吗？她美丽而聪明，而我却和常人一样甚至流离失所吗？她拥有完美而顺利的爱情，我却只能被人面兽心的神父夺走了恋人吗？她能光明正大的拥有你的一切，而我和你的上床都只能被叫做偷情吗……”  
为什么，你拯救了姐姐，却放弃了我。  
字字诛心。阿尔托莉雅并没有说话，不过也实在提不起勇气对樱对凛所做的一切进行阻止了。  
但她终究不是坐以待毙的人。既然嘴上不能还击，那她就狂野的用胯下的长枪挺弄着樱的身体。  
“哈啊……因为被说的哑口无言……所以、嗯，就用这种方式堵住我的嘴吗……”  
少女被激烈的刺入刺激的淫叫连连，猛烈的冲撞在自己在姐姐后穴中努力挺弄着的手都顾忌不得，只能再多加了一根指头维持住不要被顶出去的平衡。  
“不是的……”再度看到凛皱起的眉毛和疼的嗯嗯喘出声的唇瓣，阿尔托莉雅决定放弃思考。“呼……我喜欢凛……但是我也……我也……不想放弃樱……”  
不想放弃樱。  
这就可以了，这句话顶上以前一百句。  
身后的挺入即将达到一个临界点，手指的操弄也逐渐变得湿润。不知不觉在暗无边际的交合中两个人的体力都接近了极限。  
“樱……我要……”  
樱没有回答阿尔托莉雅，她抬起头对准了凛微张着呻吟的小嘴，用力的吻了下去。  
下身的洪流一下子失控，随之而来的就是满满当当的填满整个小腹的滚烫浓稠。被憋了好久的骑士王终于达成了彻底的完整释放，金发蓝瞳少女的姐妹们被灌注进了母亲姐妹的子宫中。金发的骑士王终于耗尽了全部的体力，在勉强把分身从樱的身体里抽了出来之后就倒了下去，夫妻两个把樱夹在中间。  
樱贴着凛的乳房喘息了好一会儿，像渴望奶的婴儿似的狠狠吮吻了几下凛的奶头才把手指从凛的体内抽了出来。金发的骑士王并不重，她不用费太多气力就从两个人身体里钻了出来。  
“早这么说的话，不是一切都好了。”  
紫瞳冰冷的瞟了一眼赤身裸体相拥着沉睡的姐姐和姐夫，樱抓起背心和杯子，关上门扬长而去。  
明天早上会发生什么事，就让那女人自己解释吧。

第二天早上一道高亢的惨叫出现的时候樱完全做好了心理准备。  
樱摘下耳机看见自己秉持优雅的姐姐一脸怨怒的从楼上下来。愉悦的笑意好不容易忍住，樱换上甜美的笑容把便当袋递给凛：“姐姐早上好~”  
“啊……啊，早上好，樱。”不知为何凛突然有些紧张，脸上也泛着可疑的绯红：“起这么早呀。”  
“因为没什么事就起来看点书了~阿尔托莉雅呢？”樱摆出人畜无害的样子明知故问。  
“不·用·管·她。”凛的脸一瞬间黑了下来，看来阿尔是一觉睡到凛起床完全没来得及解释，大概是被凛误以为趁自己睡着对自己做了什么吧。凛提起随身的包：“待会儿她下来，和她说自己弄饭吃。”  
“好的呢~”去公司也可以吃，而且不只是家里的那些。  
“嗯……那、那我走了，樱……”  
“嗯嗯，姐姐慢走。”  
凛就像逃离一样的溜出了家门，回避着樱的笑容和眼神把记忆和噩梦全都关了起来。  
“怎么可能，我怎么会梦见和妹妹……唔。”  
在自己说出什么赶紧把嘴堵起来。凛脸上的赤红还是没有消退。发觉这一切过于羞耻的她决定把所有的锅都甩给昨夜兽性大发的阿尔托莉雅。哼着轻快的歌告诉自己要尽早忘掉这些过于羞耻的事情。

【END】  
2019.3.23 21:01  
己亥年二月十七


End file.
